


Strife x Caelum Only In Our Dreams FF7 and FF15 Crossover

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Time, Gentle, Sex in caravan, Smut, chocobo race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: A tumblr request with reader is Cloud Strife's sister, she can talk with Noctis in his sleep while she is asleep. She ends up traveling dimensions to see him.





	

Noctis liked to sleep for many reasons two big reasons was he get away albeit shortly from the responsibilities of being royalty and secondly to visit this girl in his dreams. It wasn't Lunafreya and it wasn't anyone imaginary. Well as far as he knew it she was real as anyone else in the waking world. They talked together in the dreams everything felt so life like unlike his other dreams, nights when he didn't have nightmare about the Daemon attack Noctis was greeted by Y/N Strife. 

Y/N Strife as far as Noctis knew lived in a town called Kalm just outside the major city of Midgar which she says is a complete mess. She says that she has a brother a twin brother named Cloud they have been separate for quite a while now he is sick she knows that much. So many people are sick with the disease called Geostigma Y/N was fortunate not to be sick with the illness much to Noctis' surprise. This has been happening since he was twelve these dreams didn't matter if it was just a nap or during regular sleeping hours he would find himself lucky not to have a nightmare and see Y/N. 

They can never touch each other as if separated by a thin see through wall, Y/N is very beautiful long blonde hair that is golden in the sunlight the largest blue eyes he's seen. They are even bluer than his own and always so happy to see Noctis. She seemed to be so lonely sometimes Noctis would sneak up on her see her looking sad and lonely like she had no one in her waking world to talk to. Noctis wanted to hold her and tell her she is smart and wonderful. Y/N's best friend was a Chocobo racer she would always send Y/N gifts from all the places she went to and how Y/N wants to go and see her one day at one of the Chocobo Racing Events. 

“Noctis I wish I could hug you. . .you look like you would be a great hugger. You know?” She said softly looking over at Noctis from his seat on a tree log while she sat on a rock with a blanket over it. 

Noctis looked over to Y/N she was blushing slightly looking extremely adorable, her pale skin showing the red tinge perfect as her ocean blue eyes flicked to him then back away. 

“Prompto says I am. . .” Noctis said with a embarrassed flush of his cheeks remembering that Prompto mentioned that the other day when they had to share a bed at one of the caravans. 

“Prom sounds like a good friend you always speak so fondly of him he must mean a lot to you.” She replied sweetly smiling calmly over to him. 

“Yes. . .he does. I wish I could touch you too. . .” Noctis blurted out after a few moments of silence. 

“It sucks that we can only talk to each other in the dream world though my guardian Morana has traveled through time before. . .” Y/N spoke up noticing the bright red of Noctis' cheeks and the nervous look on his face. 

“She traveled through time? Isn't it just one of her ridiculous stories?” Noctis said with a scoff like many things her guardian Morana could say could be true she was mentally unstable. 

“Well her friend Rude was with her and he never lies and he said it happened so I believe that did happen. Noctis can I be truthful about something?” She asked turning to face him completely. 

“What is it Y/N?” He asked noticing a bruise on her shoulder that was new. “That bruise?” 

“Oh nothing. . .I fell,” she said shaking her head calmly pulling her red shawl over her shoulders. “I am very lonely Noctis the time I spend with you is the best time I have honestly. In the waking world I am by myself all the time Morana is the only one that I see often and she keeps me from leaving the manor. I am a prisoner of this house. . .Morana is keeping a eye on me until my brother returns to capture him. They work for Shinra I found all of this out the other day they aren't meant to protect me. Just to kidnap my brother when he comes back. . .but Morana she seems like she doesn't want keep me prisoner. Like she feels bad. . .” 

“Is there a place you can go to if you were to escape the manor?” Noctis asked voice full of concern. 

“No not really. . .Dez is on tour with the Chocobo stuff. . .not sure where she is right now though. I don't know where Cloud is and I am afraid to call him just in case they can find him. . .Cloud is very important.” 

“You are safest here. . .” Noctis said motioning to his hands around in this sleeping world they were in. 

“With you. . .” She said softly, it made Noctis heart beat like mad the way she said it in such a soft sweet tone. 

These people were watching her just so they could capture her brother when and if he returned. She was a prisoner of the manor she lived in watched over by these professionally trained assassins. Y/N had spoken of Morana often saying she was a bit mentally unstable but over all a nice person but she was a trained killer. He didn't know too much about Rude and Reno those who are friends of Morana, they just sound very creepy. Noctis wanted to help Y/N a lot she was so beautiful, funny, kind and pure. He had grown fond of her through the years of knowing her there has been times when the Prince had wet dreams about her. He felt guilty sometimes because he should be thinking about Princess Lunafreya that way not Y/N Strife who he couldn't be 110% positive existed. 

“Hey there is a Chocobo Race going on in my place – it's a National event being held at Whiz's Outpost. Prompto and I are going to visit there this weekend I'll buy something for you. . .granted I can't give it to you.” Noctis said with a awkward laugh. 

“Time for me to wake Noctis. . .I will see you later.” Y/N said waving to him. 

~~

You woke up shaking a little from the cold of your room it was winter here in Kalm for Noctis it was summer. It was was morning and you knew that your guardian Morana would be by soon to hand you breakfast you've made up your mind. You wanted out of this place it would be safer for Cloud if you weren't in this area any longer because if he shows up Morana and her friends will attack him. You couldn't rely on seeing your friend Dez to offer safety as she is flighty as a Chocobo. Noctis was the only one you could trust even though you weren't sure he was a 100 % sure he's real. 

Pulling your long blonde hair into a pony tail you sat up hearing a knock on the door a sing song voice calling your name, it was Morana.

“I haven't gone out shopping blame Reno for playing cards all night and not taking up watch so I can go shopping. So you are stuck with chicken nuggets and ketchup.” She called out opening the door.

“Morana tell me about you time traveling again – there is somewhere I want to go.” 

“You can't leave here darling.” Morana said blue eyes flashing red briefly. 

“I mean when you tell me a story it's as if I am going somewhere you tell them so well...” You stuttered feeling a bit nervous. 

“Haha my stories aren't that great darling.” Morana said placing the plate by the bed opening the curtain letting the morning sun blind you.

“I'm finally here you can go shopping!” Reno shouted rushing into the room red hair all a muss looking like he hadn't gone to sleep yet. 

“Damn you are so annoying why do I stay with you?” Morana hissed as she flicked long black and purple hair over her shoulder pushing a book into Reno's hands.

“Sorry babe. . .” He pouted. 

“Watch over her and don't fall asleep.”

~~ 

“Reno can you tell me the story about you time traveling with Morana?” You asked the tall lanky red head who was prone to being a bit of a scatter brain. 

“Well it was more of less travel to a different dimension than travel through time. Started with that silly book she carries around all the time there is a passage that you read and poof we ended up somewhere weird.” Reno said with a bit of a laugh. 

After the grueling work of stealing the book from Morana and casting the spell glad that you know how to use magic. It required you to focus on the person and a place they located at. You focused on Noctis and Whiz Chocobo Outpost remembering ever detail that Noctis told you about it. It was easy to recall all the details of Noctis his beautiful blue eyes his shaggy black hair that looked so soft to the touch his svelte body that looked so sexy in the black striped suit he wore often in their meeting. The way he would awkwardly rub the back of his neck when he was shy about something he told you. In a blinding light and a sharp pain that sparked through your body everything in your bedroom began to blur. It became to much for you to keep your eyes open so closing them you felt like someone was holding you really tight like painfully tight. The only thing that made it tolerable was that if this worked you would be seeing Noctis soon. Sure it was dangerous that you just decided on a whim to try this spell that your unstable guardian used to travel through time and dimensions. What if traveling this way was what made her crazy? Seeing Noctis out weighed all of that. 

All the sudden the smell of fresh grass came to your senses and the loud talking of people. Finally all the pressure died out and the sounds calmed down opening your blue eyes a few long strands of platinum blonde hair getting into your eyes. 

"I actually made it." You said in awe looking around seeing a sign that said Whiz Chocobo Outpost. 

There was a lot of people milling about so many in fact it was overwhelming at first. You were use to being in a small town and in a manor by yourself most of the time. Looking down at yourself the red sundress you were wearing looked really cute with all the lace and soft fabric. You hair done up in a long pony tail but many strands for free from the travel over. 

"Now I just got to find Noctis." You said happily looking around for the familiar bed head Prince. 

Rushing around looking at all the young Chocobos and all the vendors selling souvenirs. The racing track was down the path a little where the event was going to take place. You were enjoying yourself immensely watching a baby Chocobo chase a small boy around it pecking at him.

Noctis' POV 

"Y/N?" Noctis called out slightly confused he was awake he could have sworn he saw the girl of his dreams. 

"Eh, what's going on Noct?" Prompto called out to his best friend looking back at him taking a bit out of a Chocobo shaped cookie. 

"Nothing I thought I saw someone I knew..." 

"Well it's possible we've met a lot of people lately and this event is huge. I mean a huge Chocobo race all the best racers in the land are coming here Noct!" The blond shouted happily. 

 

For the next hour while Prompto dragged Noctis around the vendors for all the Chocobo toys and foods. Ignis and Gladio weren't far behind Noctis and Prompto it had been decided in a battle of Kings Knight if they would go to this event. Prompto most likely cheated so he would win as he played against Gladio who was a fantastic player. Noctis was enjoying this respite from the finding of the Tombs. The flit of platinum blonde hair kept coming into his view and the sight of a red dress kept Noctis wondering if this was a dream. He in fact mentioned that he might be dreaming where Prompto agreed happily because this place was so fantastic that it had to be a dream. But with a Gladio cuffing him up side the head reminded him it was in fact reality. But why was he seeing what he believed to be Y/N? Perhaps he was sick? Prompto was feeding him random sweets perhaps he mixed in something that had a veggie in it... 

"Are you alright Noct?" Ignis asked the young Prince placing a gloved hand on his shoulder looking down at him. 

"I think I am seeing someone that I know doesn't live here..." 

"Well this is a huge even there are people traveling from all over Lucis. So it's possible if they like Chocobo races enough to have traveled here." Ignis explained. 

"No it's impossible for her to leave her place plus..." 

"Hey Noct look at this Chocobo it's white as a ghost! It's so cute the placard says it's the youngest in the race!" Prompto said excitably pulling on Noctis' arm dragging him away from Ignis. 

\-- 

You heard the name Noct being shouted out loud several times but this time was closest. You knew that Noctis' close friends called him Noct and it didn't sound like a common name. Perhaps he was here? You were checking out the racing birds all in their pens awaiting for the big race. Standing by a giant green Chocobo named Minty Justice you looked around for Noctis.

"Noctis?" You ventured to call out his name then all the sudden you spotted a lanky blond boy dragging someone in pure black with shaggy black hair. 

"Did someone just call out to you bud?" The blond asked as he spotted you his eyes looking you up at down. 

With your heart beating like mad you noticed that the man a few feet in front of you was Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum the man you had a huge crush on and risked tons by visiting his realm. 

"Y/N?" Noctis called out in a nervous voice pushing away from his friend Prompto from what you remember him telling you. 

"Noctis?" You called out a smile spreading across your face. 

You made a dash out to him and wrapped your arms around his neck holding him tightly. He stiffened under your touch hearing let out a strangled gasp you chuckled a little burying your face in his neck taking in a deep breath. Gladiolus had made a step forward to remove you from the Prince but stopped when he saw Noctis wrap his arms around the small frame. 

"You're real...really here." Noctis whispered in your ear sounding nervous and excited. 

"Yes I am I am really here Noctis I cast a magical spell." 

"The one you talked about earlier?" He asked softly not wanting to move away from you at all. 

It felt so good to be in his arms he smelled so good like cinnamon and musk it was intoxicating. You have been wanting to hug him for years to feel his body pressed against yours to hear his voice close to your ears. His striped vest was soft against your skin his heart beating madly you could hear it thudding against his chest it was going like yours. 

"Ah eh Noct who is the pretty lady?" Prompto asked tapping his friend on the shoulder as Gladiolus nodded and Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. 

"Oh..." You said pulling away blushing a little at the compliment from Prompto. 

"This is Y/N Strife....ah she is from Kalm." Noctis tried to answer unsure how to explain from another dimension that the two of you only ever talked in dreams. 

"I know all the towns of Lucis Noctis and Kalm is not one." Ignis said walking up to you eyeing you those intense green eyes staring at you. 

"Ah...." You stuttered feeling nervous and a bit scared from the advisor's intense stare. 

"Y/N is a friend of mine I am not explaining to you why she is here. I want to spend some time with her - alone." Noctis said firmly placing a hand on your shoulder squeezing it gently. 

"Eh I see no problem in it." Gladiolus said patting Noctis on the back. 

"Just stay at the outpost alright?" Ignis asked backing down. 

"Well let's get going!" Prompto said happily grabbing your hand and Noctis. 

"No Prom just Y/N and I alright? She won't be here for long so I want to spend time with her." 

"Oh." The blond's face dropped momentarily then back again with the sunshine smile that lit up the whole area. "Have fun you two!" 

"So go for a walk?" Noctis asked looking down at you grabbing your hand squeezing it tightly not wanting to let you go. 

"Sure I do want to see the race as well...”

"We have a hour until the race starts. Plenty of time this way. The caravan is that way we can sit there we have it rented out actually." Noctis held your hand the whole way both talking about the vendors and the Chocobos. 

His palm was sweaty but that didn't matter to you as it was proof that the two if you were in the same dimension. You kept staring at Noctis not taking in the sights around you as seeing Noctis was important. It was so graceful to see how he walked and how he breathed it was just too good. 

"Take a seat Y/N." Noctis said pulling a chair out for you to sit. 

"Actually Noctis I want to sit closer to you...I mean any normal time for us we sit close but I want to be right next to you." You blurted out feeling a bit shy about it but you knew that the spell wouldn't last too long before you had to return to Kalm. 

"Ah - okay then how about my lap?" He asked awkwardly a smile on his lips blushing a bright red. 

"Okay!" You said a bit over excited as he sat down shyly looking up at you. 

Sitting on his lap wrapping a arm around his neck resting your head on his shoulder snuggling close to him. Noctis wrapped his arms around you holding you tightly resting his head against yours letting out a happy sigh. 

"How long are you here for?" Noctis asked after a few moments of silence. 

"I have another six hours it lasts for seven and I spent a hour looking for you." 

"Well we better make the best out of these six hours, Y/N." 

"Noctis can I ask something of you?" You asked meeting his eyes looking hopeful. 

"Sure." He said hesitantly rubbing you sides with his hands it felt so good and relaxing.

"Can I kiss you?" You asked boldly feeling a bit nervous slightly afraid that he would reject you. 

"Yes." He answered blushing a little shy from your bold comment. 

Another thing you loved about Noctis was that he could be sarcastic and bold but shy and awkward all in the same sentence it was too cute. The warm breeze around the both of you felt great bringing in the scents of the food cooking and the natural scent of Noctis to your nose. Staring at his tantalizing lips you leaned in closer to him closing your eyes pressing your lips against his. Placing your hands on the sides of his face feeling the skin burning hot to your touch due to his blushing which made you feel good. Noctis kissed back nestling a hand on the back of your head nipping at your lower lip. 

"Noct..." You moaned in between quick fiery passionate kisses. 

Feeling bold you roved your hands up and down his chest the soft fabric of the striped vest felt so good to the touch. His slender body made you believe that he weak physically but rubbing on his chest you could feel all tone muscles of his chest and his heart beating roughly. Your heart was beating like mad too just so glad that he was here and real. 

"Y/N you taste so good..." Noctis moaned a hand running down your back. 

"Noct I want more..." You panted nuzzling your nose in the crook of his neck taking in a deep breath placing a few chaste kisses there. 

"Ah..." Noctis moaned stiffening under you as you place a hickey on his neck you could feel him getting hard. 

"Please?" You begged large blue eyes searching his for a answer a sign that he wanted to. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked hesitantly. 

"I have no clue if and when I will be physically next to you Noctis. Sure we see each other in the dreams but we can't touch each other. Noct I have to be honest I have fallen in love with you I know I can't stay here and nothing between us can ever be real but can today be at least real?" You had spilled your guts to him hoping to get a reply on the same level of yours. 

Noctis grabbed a hold of you tighter burying his face in your neck biting down lustfully sucking on the skin leaving a bright red mark on you. 

"Y/N I have fallen for you too. I understand that you will be leaving soon then I'll see you only in my dreams and the temptation to kiss you again and feel you will be strong despite that invisible wall between us. But I am willing to do this with you." 

"Well let's go to the caravan." You said getting off his lap and walked over to the door. 

The place was small how did all four of them sleep comfortably in this place? You could see dirty clothes and stuff that was being mended. Noctis locked the door while you closed the curtain as Noctis guided you to the largest bed. 

"Noctis I love you." 

"I love you too Y/N." 

It was like a switch had been turned on the soft romantic feeling between the two of you became strong and passionate. Both of you started to pull off clothes Noctis was in the middle of pulling off his undershirt as your dress slipped to the floor revealing your underwear and bra. He stared dumbfounded eyes roving over all the curves of your body and the nice pale flesh. You reached out to his pants grabbing at the belt and undoing hands shaking a little nervous as this is your first time having sex. Noctis grabbed at the hook that fastened your bra unhooking it he was fumbling with it a bit you chuckling glad he was just as nervous as you were. Undoing the bra your breasts were freed up to have Noctis stare at his hands went to the ample mounds of flesh squeezing them enjoying the feeling of them in his large hands. He tweaked your nipples enjoying the moans that came from your mouth pulling down his pants you saw that his cock was hard all for you. Pulling down the red boxers freeing the large cock from the cloth it was veiny and wide. It was a impressive sight for sure. Noctis kissed you passionately reaching down pulling on your underwear so now both of you were completely naked. 

"You are gorgeous." Noctis said staring at your perfect form. 

"You are simply the most beautiful man I've ever seen." You said looking at all of him in his glory. 

Noctis lead you to the bed laying down on the bed hovering over you sucking on your neck. You moaned and squirmed under him rubbing his chest enjoying the feeling of his skin. For years you have wonder what it felt like and it was so soft to your touch. Reaching his right hand down in between your legs he rubbed your clit and slipped two fingers between the lips marveling at how wet you were already. Sliding his middle finger inside of you enjoying the tight feeling of your body. Inserting his second finger spreading you open more you moaned loudly arching your back enjoying the feeling more as Noctis started to move his fingers in and out fast. 

"So wet and tight." Noctis moaned as his lips trailed down to your nipples biting on them teasing them as did. 

"All for you Noct...all for you." You panted heavily. 

"Are you ready?" Noctis asked know that your vagina was ready but were you mentally ready. 

"Yes Noctis I want your cock in me." Grabbing his cock stroking it some he rubbed the head against your clit stimulating the sensitive spot making you arch your back. 

Rubbing your stomach with his left hand Noctis slowly inched his cock inside of you eyes locked on yours as he did. It was so intense the feeling of him spreading you open his large cock making that narrow passage wider for him to fit in. He placed a few kisses on your lips giving you loving words of encouragement as he slowly pushed himself all the way inside. Panting heavily you wrapped your arms around Noctis pulling him closer to you he let out a grunt and enjoying the wet feeling of your vagina. Wrapping your legs around his narrow waist you pulled him in deeper into you the pain was a bit intense as you bit your lower lip felt like someone was forcing your hips apart to have him fully inside of you. But it felt so good as he held his cock inside you kissing you passionately and hands all over your breast squeezing them as he did. 

"Feel good?" Noctis questioned concerned for you and your comfort in this. 

"I feel so good Noctis I am enjoying this a lot. You can move." Slowly Noctis started to move in and out of you spreading the juices of your vagina all over his cock. 

It felt so good to have him spreading you open that satisfying full feeling was making you see stars. It was so good. "Faster." You panted scratching up and down his back. That spurred Noctis to go faster with just the scratching he started to grunt sexily as his body started pound into you. He started to suck on your neck leaving more love bites you moaned his name loudly and you eyes rolled in the back of your head as his cock kept hitting your g spot. It felt so damn good as he kept pounding into you. The sounds of your wet vagina being spread open was so lewd to your ears hearing his body hitting yours made your toes curl in pleasure. The bed underneath you was smacking against the walls of the caravan most likely the thing was shaking. The people milling by would be curious as to what was happening. It didn't matter though all that mattered was Noctis. You felt his cock throbbing inside of you spreading you open more as his thrust got erratic and his breathing got heavier. He bit down on your left nipple sending a bursting wave of pleasure through you as your body quaked with a orgasm. 

"Fuck that felt good!" You shouted as you rode that orgasmic high it felt so fantastic. 

"I'm going to blow..." Noctis grunted in your ear as he placed a chaste kiss to the side of your face. "You're so beautiful." 

"Yes Noctis cum for me. Fill me up." You begged in a husky tone. 

With that his thrusting became faster and rougher again the throbbing of his cock was intense as you wrapped your legs around him tighter. Just as you tightened your kegal muscles around his cock Noctis let out a loud throaty moan that coursed through you sending another orgasm through you as the both of you came at the same time. You felt his hot cum fill up your womb making you feel full. Noctis kissed you softly he slowly pulled out of you noticing how much was leaking out of you reaching for a towel that was by the bed he handed it to you giving you a shy smile. Cleaning up you wrapped your arms around him pulling him back onto the bed and snuggling next to him. Noctis smiled and reached for the blanket and covered the both of you placing soft kisses to your forehead. 

"Can I stay here until it's time for me to go?" 

"Yes I want to cuddle with you the whole time." Moments later the two of your fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
